Anthony Hopkins
Anthony Hopkins portrayed Odin Borson in Thor, Thor: The Dark World and Thor: Ragnarok. In The Dark World and Ragnarok, he also portrays Loki Laufeyson impersonating Odin via Loki's magic. Significant roles *Claudius in Hamlet (1969) *Charles Dickens in The Great Inimitable Mr. Dickens (1970) *Pierre Bezukhov in War and Peace (1972-1973) *Torvald Helmer in A Doll's House (1973) *Yitzhak Rabin in Victory at Entebbe (1976) *Frederick Treves in Elephant Man (1980) *Adolf Hitler in The Bunker (1981) *St. Paul in Peter and Paul (1981) *Othello in Othello (1981) *William Bligh in The Bounty (1984) *Galeazzo Ciano in Mussolini and I (1985) *Hannibal Lecter in The Silence of Lambs (1991) *Abraham Van Helsing in Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) *George Hayden in Chaplin (1992) *Richard M. Nixon in Nixon (1995) *Pablo Picasso in Surviving Picasso (1996) *Don Diego de la Vega/Zorro in The Mask of Zorro (1998) *William Parrish in Meet Joe Black (1998) *Ethan Powell in Instinct (1999) *Titus Andronicus in Titus (1999) *Hannibal Lecter in Hannibal (2001) *Ted Brautigan in Hearts in Atlantis (2001) *Hannibal Lecter in Red Dragon (2002) *Ptolemy in Alexander (2004) *John in Bobby (2006) *Hrothgar in Beowulf (2007) *Sir John Talbot in The Wolf Man (2010) Quotes *"It’s a superhero movie, but with a bit of Shakespeare thrown in." *"I'm very interested in that relationship between fathers and sons. My father's relationship with me was cold. He was a hot-blood character but to me, cold. When I was young, he expressed his disappointment because I was bad in school and all of that. He didn't mean any harm, but I felt I could never meet up to his expectations." *"He's a stern man. He's a man with purpose. I play the god who banishes his son from the kingdom of Asgard because he screwed up. He's a hot-headed, temperamental young man... probably a chip off of the old block but I decide he's not really ready to rule the future kingdom, so I banish him. I'm harsh and my wife complains and I say, 'That is why I'm king.' He's ruthless, take-it-or-leave-it. Women are much more forgiving; men are not so forgiving. I know in my life, my karma is, 'If you don't like it, tough, move on.' And I move on. I'm a little like Odin myself." *''"I just grew a big beard, and they dressed me up and put me on the set", "I didn't have to do that much," "I just had to walk around and look godly, I guess."'' *''"Well, it’s a big movie. Branagh is extraordinary… how he directed that and put that together I don’t know. Well it’s about gods so you have to do a little bit of Shakespeare to play a god."'' *''"I saw the sets. I saw the designs and what I was going to wear and I went to the studio down in Manhattan beach and saw what they were going to put on me and all that. So when they dressed me up I thought well I’m a god now. It was a bit difficult to move around because they had steep steps…that was quite tiring as it’s about twenty or thirty pounds that you’re carrying around with you all day. And you can’t really take much of a rest. So you just come on set, and it’s a huge set, and you’re in armor and the camera is pointing and you’re a god."'' *"I haven’t got a script yet but I believe Natalie and I have some scenes together this time." *"I do my last shot Friday. I had a great time working with Chris Hemsworth and Rene Russo. Chris is mostly who I'm working with; he's a wonderful actor, great new star, Natalie Portman too. I'm having a ball! It's great working with young people. I haven't been in the film that much, I've only done isolated scenes with Chris...Christopher Eccleston plays Malekith very good! We've had one encounter." *"With the patch, I have to be careful where I step on-set because I lose all dimension. The movie sets can be dangerous." *"He's dead. I've done two, that's enough." *"I’m not sure. He hasn’t physically died on screen, but I played him as a man who’s on his way out. I think they would have to explain in ''Thor 3, if there is one, what happens to Odin. Or maybe it’ll just be a story line, maybe he went to Tahiti or something for a holiday. I don’t know.''" Category:Thor cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast